1. Field
The following description relates to a disc chucking structure, a spindle structure, and a spindle motor of an optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc drive typically includes a spindle structure on which a disc is mounted. The spindle structure may include a turn table or spindle on which a disc is mounted, a rotational chuck for fixing the disc on the turn table, and a spindle motor for rotating the spindle.
In a typical optical disc drive, a chucking structure may be a magnetic chucking structure. In this regard, a magnet is provided to a rotational chuck to stably fix a disc on the spindle, and a yoke corresponding to the magnet is provided to the spindle.
In the magnetic chucking structure, during disc chucking, it is difficult to prevent noise that occurs due to a collision between the spindle and the rotational chuck. In addition, the magnetic material of the chucking structure is typically made of neodymium (Nd), which is an expensive rare-earth metal. The use of such a rare magnetic material contributes to a substantial increase in manufacturing costs for the chucking structure.